


Arrogant King ; Vindictive Queen

by SsymphonicC



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Rin, And sad old man Kiritsugu, By masters I mean like Emiya, Child Abuse, I mean Shirou's in this but shhhhh, Loss, Mage Killing, Mental Illness, No Romance, No Spoilers, No mentions of previous masters, Post Fate/Apocrypha, Shirou Amakusa, Slow Updates, Violence, holy grail war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsymphonicC/pseuds/SsymphonicC
Summary: Years after losing her mother in the Xth Holy Grail War, a young mage devotes her life to hunting down the Master who murdered her, with the help of a certain King of Heroes, no matter how indifferent he may be.Alternatively called Fate/Glass Crown





	1. Begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Wow my first fic, honestly I'm not the best writer especially not when it comes to characters like Gilgamesh?? But I really wanted to attempt it, this is both a character study and my first try in actually finishing something I've started.
> 
> The fic itself is based around several things: two songs and a strange dream I once had.
> 
> The songs are Girl With One Eye by Florence and the Machine, and Crazy by Gnarls Barkley if you're interested.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, if not well, I'm grateful you read it regardless.
> 
> Toodles
> 
> — Ssym.

_All at once came flames and smoke; as if God himself had damned them. The earth shook and glowed feverish with the pungent fires of hell’s nine circles, a high-pitched scream of terror resounded like the chime of a clock tower and the fearful splash of freshly spilt blood followed. She’d watched that very same blood seep out from her mother’s detached head, felt the warm red liquid cover her, staining her white shirt and discolouring her caramel skin, just another gruesome mess in this cacophony of sin, another trauma to add to an already gargantuan list._

 

_Her brothers cold hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her along through debris and the piling corpses- fools who’d fallen trying to claim a power that wasn’t meant for them. They didn’t speak, but all in all that wasn’t anything new, the siblings may have been close but unnecessary small talk was never a pastime they indulged in. So alas in a mutual silence they trod amongst the burning grave of Mages, unbothered by the lack of Heroic Spirits- Servants. They were eternal, most didn’t care for the fates of their masters and vanished back into the sands of times when they were not needed by the participants of the Holy Grail War. The lack of loyalty had once sickened her, but she grew to understand. She grew to know just how fickle humanity could be and just how little they truly deserved to walk on this ancient earth._

_–_

 

 Begin

 

 

  
Children remember the darkest of things. Although they will not speak of them as more than nightmares on a stormy night, the workings of their brain record and process and when a point has been passed they derange. The grim and the gorey, preserved through memories and replaying like a broken cassette tape. Again and again, until the nightmares become real and daydreams turn sour, every waking moment turned into a hellish scape of paranoia, of tears and weakness. And if they do not learn to conquer that land, and thus- their fears, it would conquer them and the very ground their quivering feet stood upon would devour them whole.

She too had known that very place once, trekked in inner scapings of her mind, frightful, panicked; but as she grew, tall and strong, she learned that fears were merely luxuries that the weak could afford. Had she not learnt sooner, she would’ve been taught, at least, who she should fear and who should taunt.

Archer, in her eyes, was a mix of the two.

The mage disrobed, fresh and clean, briefly thinking over the few dangling threads of her childhood naivety, wondering if this was truly better than living under the shadow of doubt and speculation, trusting no man, no woman or child, isolating yourself in a space of comfort. Then she snorted at her own foolishness and fastened the buttons of a wine coloured shirt. Delicate fingers had the attention of crimson eyes, whose owner peered with a bored, yet predatory gaze from atop the silk sheets of her bed. Perhaps if she should ask him of his intentions he’d shut her down with a singular glare, she wouldn’t test her theory. She disliked relying on Heroic Spirits in the first place, she knew better than to tamper with knowledge she didn’t truly need- or want outside her dangerous curiosity.

She pursed her lips, dark-brows furrowing as she scanned him over. Hair as golden as the sands of Uruk she’d heard him speak of once upon a time. Those crimson eyes, fluid with pride and often arrogance, flickered through unreadable emotions like the pages of a book. Unlike when they had first met he was not clad in the fine armour that matched his overwhelming sense of kingliness, but clothing you’d see on anyone from her own time, a black jacket, white shirt, trousers and shoes of a brand she could no longer distinguish by name, granted his was significantly nicer, and more expensive than that of which an average joe could handle, but the simple luxuries were nothing she couldn’t provide with a name such as her own (although in her eyes the look was far too humble for Archer.)

“ You dare watch me with such pestilent eyes, woman. “

His words caused her thoughts to disperse, she blinked, once, twice, then looked over at Archer, her face settling back into neutrality. She felt his eyes run over her, from the hairs on her head to the thin denier adoring her legs, and rolled her shoulders back, glancing back at him through the mirror.

“ My apologies, Archer, I didn’t mean to offend. I was lost in thought. “

He snorts, short and abrupt, running a hand dismissively through his hair, then his arms crossed and he was uninterested once more.

She hummed, then turned to face him directly, smoothing out the skirt she wore and walking over to wrap a tanned hand around the bedpost. Long nails, painted black, tapped against mahogany, traced the delicate designs then stilled.

“ I would not be so foolish to offend you unless you've done something worth chastising. Bonds between Master and Heroic Spirit are rarely set in stone, much less valuable to either party once their agreement has been fulfilled. “

Her voice was a smooth melody, yet churned with dismissal. Archer raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the right and giving her a small fraction of his attention.

“ I know not of your true name. But I have my theories on who you are, Archer. And because of such I find myself able to treat you as a person rather than a glistening voodoo doll, though relatively speaking that is what you are. “

He scowled, displeased by her words, the room illuminated and the tip of a saber grazed her cheek. The woman glanced at the blade hovering within blinding light, then back at him and smiled.

“ I'm not afraid of you, Archer. Or your swords. “

“ Your fear matters not to me. We are not equal. Do not act as if we are, I belong amongst the clouds with Gods and Conquerors, my presence here is a miracle in itself. Do not think you can get away with such insolence simply because of those cursed marking on your hand. “

She clicked her tongue, twirling chocolate curls around a finger to pass time.

“ A king, there's no doubt that's who you are. However- “

She looked him in the eyes, an oasis of blood and rubies clashing with the might of the ocean mid storm.

“ I have braved the valley of death once before and survived with no more than a coat of my mother's blood. I would not face your might without the same headstrong gaze. “

This conversation was already a bore, she’d left him to his own devices prior to this morning. She had waited long enough to go through with her plan and although cooperation would work best, both for her plan and her sanity, she would not be undermined without biting back.

They sat in a stale silence, the air around them quickly becoming stagnant. His gaze was cold, calculating, as if he'd already thought of a hundred different ways to punish her for her snark. Her own was just as unwavering, she had been tested far too often in the past and denounced despite her skill. She would not condone the same treatment from him.

For what felt like an eternity, she watched his expression, unreadable, undecipherable. Then he chuckled, it was light, and she couldn't seem to tell if there was malice behind the sound. Her face hardened, ready to take an insult and throw one back, but he simply smirked, the blade against her cheek vanished and Archer sat up, lazily yet somehow regally.

“ You. You're less of a coward than my last pitiful master, perhaps you're worthy of my aid. “

The mage blinked, she could see the cogs and bolts whirring in his mind, and yet still could not hope to understand what went on up there.

“ I am Gilgamesh, King over all heroes. Mankind's oldest hero, the origin of all myths. The God-King of Uruk. You should've known my name, my legacy, the moment your eyes were graced with my form. However, I'll pardon you this once. “

His hands slipped into his pockets and he stood, looking down on her. The height difference irked her, but she said nothing about it. Instead she bowed her head, to respect his name and to suppress a smile.

“ Lyndis Yamanobe. Your master in name, only. “

Lyndis looked back up at him. Saw the corners of his lip twitch, searched his eyes for anything akin to distaste and was pleasantly surprised when he said:

  
“ Perhaps this'll be interesting.”


	2. Crowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I suppose he was right, wasn't he, King? "
> 
> " I am insane, aren't I? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is uh.
> 
> Violent. Please don't read if you're sensitive to blood and gore?

_They held her still, ignoring her panicked cries. Her brother lay only a few feet away, air knocked from his lungs and consciousness surely faded away by now. Lyndis, despite all she's been taught, wept as the clothes were ripped from her body, her pitiful bleating becoming terrified screams as she felt the heated blade break young skin and burn tender flesh. She could do nothing but shriek; weak and helpless, the small child did not struggle and could only cast her gaze downward as her legs twitched. A foul scented liquid soaked her undergarments, how dare they… It was unacceptable._

_What made them think they could embarrass her in such a way? A girl as noble as she? Had her mother been here they would've lost their heads the moment they'd grasped her arms too tightly. But alas, her mother was no more, and living with that demented woman that called herself their aunt had proven to be nothing short of torture._

_They dropped her soiled, shaking form onto the tile floor, blood and urine pooling around her. They ignored her, white robes stained in red like her shirt had been that day, only her vicious aunt laid eyes on her. And her heart hammered when she noticed the joy behind those fiendish eyes._

_On one hand she despised this: the harm, the expectations, the gruelling hours of training for something she hated with every fibre of her being. But she was thankful he was safe, funny that, she was the younger of the pair, but he wasn't as mature as she was, he could not handle such a life. He had shown bravery that day, but since then his resolve had vanished. He made mistakes like a child would and to spare him the pain she took twice the punishment._

_This was okay. Wasn't it? As long as he was safe, she had a reason to go on. The “family” bound to her only by blood would one day kiss her feet or have their very bones splintered by her rage._

 

—

 

 

 

Crowned

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Lyndis took a breath, pulling the red fur coat tighter around her slim body. Her eyes cast a malicious shadow and she stared at the grand set of doors like they were disgusting and strife with uncleanliness. She grasped her hair for comfort, the low-tied ponytail hanging over her shoulder, tickling her cheeks in a way she found strangely calming.

Gilgamesh was not visible, but she knew he was watching and thus she dallied no longer.

  
The moment the doors opened all conversations stopped. What seemed like infinite pairs of eyes settled on her form and without revealing her intent, the young mage smiled.

She walked in, heels clicking on the tile. The same tile on which they'd left her after branding her with a reminder of what failure promised. She wondered if those very same mages were in this room, it had been a solid nineteen years. She was a woman now; one who not let their actions be pardoned should they ever have the courage to let their cursed forms into her sight.

“ Gilgamesh. “ She spoke on the verge of silence, receiving only a hum of acknowledgement.

 

“ No one is to escape. Not a single one leaves this room outside of a body bag. “

 

He made a noise of questionable meaning and those were the last words she'd say to him until tonight was over.

Lyndis was prepared for questioning, just why had she waited until the last possible moment to summon her Servant? Why had she refused to tell even her family who she had summoned? Was she ready to win glory in the Fools War?

Answers to such things could easily be forged, she had lied to them for years now, what would stop her now?

Nothing, that's what.

Her aura was self assured, mighty, and her eyes remained solely on the back of room, where on a large table sat her prune-faced aunt and her brother. Now a tall, handsome man rather than the quivering child she'd protected so often in their youth.

She cared for only one of the two.

Once she'd reached her relatives the chatter resounded once more. Lyndis sent a fake, but believable smile towards her aunt. The straight-laced woman had seen better days. Wizened skin, worn from sun, wind and water. Her hairs were greying, the strands were no longer the colour of melting chocolate but a pitiful wash of dulled silver. Like antique earrings. Her hazel eyes bore deep into the sockets, surrounded by sagging skin and her lips, thin and wrinkled, were pulled into a line.

She rarely smiled. Even on the good days.

“ Aunt Yamanobe. “ Lyndis greeted politely, kneeling as she done so. Her younger, softer fingers traced the dry callouses of the elderly woman's. She planted a kiss on a bright colour gem, protruding from an elegant golden ring.

The luxurious kimono the old mage wore was new, or she'd kept it locked away. The garment brought back memories, terrible repressed traumas. Her face hardened and she rose.

The young woman stepped aside, feeling ancient eyes boring holes into the back of her skull.

Old Yamanobe rose from her seat, her mangled hands hidden by the length of her sleeves. Lyndis moved to stand beside her brother, ignoring his attitude, he emitted indigence and it would only come to annoy her if she paid attention.

“ Friends. Family. Mages. “ The elderly crone began, once more the room fell silent. The elegantly dressed mages all turned to face her, most sipping champagne from crystallized flutes and surveying the family of three stood towards the back.

 

“ The time for us, the Yamanobe Organization, to reclaim the Grail is now. We will recover from the exiled Haruka's failure and in her place, her two children, born and bred to do what she could not, will participate in the war. “

 

Lyndis looked away at the mention of her mother, Haruka Yamanobe… She was only twenty-nine when she lost her life, she'd tried so hard to shelter them from this existence.

She zoned out mid-speech, the words of her aunt were unimportant and empty. When she looked around the room she saw nothing but finely dressed animals, absorbed in the incantations of the witch-pig a metre away from her.

 

“ Why did you come back? “ He said.

 

She blinked, only now noticing the hand around her wrist and the threat behind its grasp. Lyndis glanced up at her brother, older by only three years, her expression remained the same. Indifferent and nonchalant, she shrugged off the question, he didn't need to know.

 

“ You're not guilty that you abandoned me.. Sister? “

 

She nearly laughed, quickly compressing the sound into a snort. She pried his hand off of her, sparing the brown-haired a glance.

  
“ What does it matter, Cassius Yamanobe. “

 

Cassius. Named after their mother's favorite character in William Shakespeare tragedy: Julius Caesar. Lyndis had always loathed Shakespeare, but the name and its Latin origin did suit the regal man her brother had become.

 

“ You know why I'm asking and why it matters. Why come back if you made such an elaborate escape? Where did you go??? Who did you stay with?? You can't disappear for three years then suddenly return without raising some suspicion. “

“ In your case it's not suspicion, anything I say to you will just get relayed back to that old bag of cream. You're that kind of lapdog now aren't you, brother. “

 

The tension between them was thickening.

It was a statement, not a question and the glint in his eyes meant she was right, she wondered if he knew just how easy he was to read.

 

“ What are you planning, Lyndis? “ He snarled through his smile. Never failing to stay in character even in moments like this.

“ Nothing dear brother, nothing at all. “

“ Now. My niece Lyndis, who has finally returned to us after three years of studying abroad, and my nephew Cassius, who has trained vigorously, will now introduce the servants they have summoned to aid our cause. We will have the Grail and shall be immortal! “

 

The cheers echoed throughout the house, the promise of immortality, what a waste of infinite power. Still she stepped back to centre stage, leaning down to plant insincere kisses on her aunt's cheeks.

Time seemed to slow after that, her eyes closed as she embraced the woman, as if she were space itself she felt the pieces all move, fitting into their rightful places, discreetly she smiled.

 

“ This was.. truly an honor. But my mother did not die for you, and neither will I. “

 

She felt the blood before she smelt it. She held the woman close, pressing the blade deeper, harder into her abdomen, finding nothing short of disturbing satisfaction as she listened to the woman's pathetic gasping, she stayed still, despite the balled up fist striking her breast, and hummed in delight as she felt the rooms heat drop steadily below freezing. She would've been even happier to gut her right then and there, display her for the pig she was. But people had already caught on.

 

“ GILGAMESH! “

 

And in a single instant, the poignant light of death burst forth like the sun.

The screams of mages were a greater composition than Mozart, the shrill terror in the air was like hard liquor, rife with intoxication. Blades and chains rained from the sky, they tore through flesh and bone like paper, splintering marrow, shredding clothes and hair and skin. From wall to wall the power of her servant was displayed like a painting til no man or woman made so much as a lifeless twitch on the floor.

She remained unmoved until she felt her aunt sag like a empty sack of potatoes, no doubt from both horror and the sweet hands of death. She yanked out her blade, letting the pigs corpse hit the floor, causing splatters of blood from the puddle beneath her to spray against her skin and clothes. She kneeled down, plucking the ring from her dead aunt's finger, sliding it onto her own.

 

“This ring.. I've always liked it. Thank you for the gift. “

 

Lyndis looked out on the crimson ocean of carnage. Some bodies so sprawled and disfigured they no longer looked human. She was partially glad there had been no children in attendance. The thought of harming those whose lives she'd already altered was enough to make her feel sick. But the darker, more vindictive side of her soul perhaps would've enjoyed watching mother's plead and beg for the lives of their young, only to watch hopelessly and they walked through the golden gates.

She had almost forgotten she'd spared someone, but the panicked breathing was a bittersweet reminder that her brother was only a few feet behind her. Lyndis glanced at him, taking in his wide eyes, his quivering body, and laughed a blood curdling laugh. She trod over to him, kneeling before him. She reached a blood stained hand to touch his cheek, her expression not changing as he slapped it away.

For a moment he was still, and she thought he'd come to accept the series of events. However.

He sat up knocking her over and wrapping his hands around her throat. She struggled gasping for air she didn't deserve, she punched him square in the nose and he squeezed, hot, frantic tears rolling down his face, falling onto her own.

 

“ You.. you're _fucking insane!_ “

 

His voice cracked, her nails dug into his wrists and she smiled despite the depleting air in her lungs.

She could only croak out a reply, it was inaudible and he only clenched her airways tighter.

 

“ So this is why you came back sister…? To enact your own justice..? To end these lives for your own vendetta.. Because that's just what mother would've wanted right? Hah! “

 

She coughed, her hand reaching for the knife a few inches away.

 

“ Bullshit! You're a selfish, devious lying **bitch**. “ His voice got louder and louder.

_“ Are you really going to let yourself die here, to this mongrel you call your brother? How pathetic. “_

 

She snarled, knowing exactly who'd spoken. For a moment she could see Death's skeletal hand, but she remembered there was still much to be done. She spat in Cassius’ face, using what remained of her strength and coherence to drive the blade into his neck. He coughed, splattering blood across her face, then as she pulled the cursed thing from its sheath he seemed to yield, his grip loosened, his eyes rolled back and with a grunt she pushed him off.

Gilgamesh materialized, sporting his golden armor. He did nothing to help his master, merely watched as she rose from the floor. She took off her heels and tossed them into the sea of the dead, one had broken from struggle.

He cocked a brow, watching her as she pulled off her coat, dropping it over her brother's body.

“ You killed him in cold blood. “

When she looked back at him, he saw blank canvas, then slowly life returned to her irises and she clicked her tongue.

“ Mhm. I killed him in cold blood. “

She laughed, wiping her face with her sleeves, that's fine, she'd have to set this entire outfit, not to mention the house, ablaze anyway. Her gaze landed on the ring now adoring her middle finger. It looked good on her hand. 

 

 

“ I suppose he was right, wasn't he, King? I am insane, aren't I? “

Silently, she dubbed this night her ascension. She'd been crowned in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Cassius; Brutus was successful against Octavian, and took his camp. Cassius, however, was defeated and overrun by Antony and, unaware of Brutus' victory, gave up all for lost and killed himself with the very same dagger he had used against Julius Caesar. The date of Cassius' death is the same as that of his birth, October 3. ; The name Cassius is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Cassius is: Narcissistic; vain.
> 
>  
> 
> Lyndis is a bad person.
> 
>  
> 
> And uh.  
> Gil's enabling her.
> 
> I'm kinda proud of myself? I don't normally write scenes like this, but uh I think it's a good attempt.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> — Ssym


	3. Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " That's because a friendship... and consequently an empire has just crumbled. "

_She watched with curiosity. Haruka's expression was unreadable, she fastened the buttons on Lyndis’ coat, fixed her scarf securely around her neck and laced up her boots._

_Dressed in red, the child looked down at herself and then back at her mother. She was confused. Tonight had been strange, first they were excused earlier, leaving the dining hall mid-meal wasn't something she liked. Then she'd heard the adults shouting, she couldn't make out what they said and no matter how hard she begged, Nanny Kobayashi refused to let her out of the living room, in times like this she was more of a wall than a woman._

_And now, their belongings had been packed and their father sat parked in the foyer, waiting to whisk them away. It was all a bit strange, but it would be._

_Lyndis was only seven years old, and although she was intelligent there were things she simply couldn't know, or comprehend. The child had long since accepted that fact, but that didn't mean her curiosity was dulled in any way, shape or form._

_Haruka hadn't spoken since she'd told them they were leaving and she never gave a straightforward answer when either Lyndis or Cassius questioned her. It wasn't knowledge they needed, she assumed, but the want for it burrowed in the back of her eyes_

_Lyndis didn't protest as Haruka began to lead them towards the car. Cassius remained silent, rubbing his eyes to push back the sweet embrace of slumber. When she'd glanced behind them she saw only aggravation on her Aunt's face._

_Perhaps it was better not to know why she was making that face._

 

  
–

Gears

 

 

  
Gilgamesh awoke to the sounds of small feet pitter-pattering against the floor. Warm sun streamed in from the open curtains of the villas veranda. The smells of food made his nose wrinkle for a moment, then he looked down to notice a small form beside him.

A child.

He frowned.

She did nothing in return.

The King of Heroes rose to sit up, watching the child with a gaze of indifference as she held a tray of fruits and juice and circular looking cakes, and even a small pot of cream.

“ What.. is this? “ He spoke, even in this state he did not sound anything short of demanding.

The child blinked at him, her eyes widening in confusion and curiosity.

“ Speak, rodent. “

She frowned.

How rude.

“ That's not a nice thing to say to someone who's bringing you food. “

The archer scoffed and rolled his eyes. Still, the child held her gaze, she made a sour face, but continued on regardless.

“ Mother asked me to bring you some breakfast. She thought you'd want to eat on your own. “

“ Mother? “ His brow arched, but his inquiry was nothing short of dismissive, curious maybe but truly, wholly intrigued, not so much. Children had proven to be more of an annoyance than a utility in his infinite years as both hero and spirit. He preferred it when they could be seen, yet not heard. Or better yet, not seen at all.

Regardless, he let the measly thing place the tray by his side, her pale face dotted with dark freckles, her eyes containing a very similar ocean, vast and blue, chocolate coloured hair cut into a neat bob. Ah. She must be hers.

The child stepped back, peering up at the archer with a calculating gaze.

“ Mother said she'd be up when she's finished eating, Mr. Archer, although I'm not sure why she's so fond of you… you called me a rodent . “

He quirked his head towards her, acknowledging her words, but the comment that followed made his gaze harden. He would not trifle with the trivial matters of a child's feelings, but he implored her bravery. Those who cannot speak their mind were just as feeble as those who didn't know when to stop.

“ Creature, what's your name? “

“ Akeno.. “

And that was all she said before she scampered away like a dormouse.

Gilgamesh set the tray down on the bedside table, he rolled his shoulders back and pressed his palm against the back of his neck. The continuous beams of light shimmered on his skin and made his golden hair seem ethereal.

He stared at himself in the mirror, then glanced back towards the tray. He supposed a taste wouldn't hurt, the mongrel had been wise enough to bring his meal to him rather than have him trek down to the dining hall.

He took a bite, chewed, contemplated on idle matters, then made a noise as his mouthful was finished. It was sufficient on its own, he would eat.

Akeno.

He hummed attentively as he ate, though unnecessary considering who he was, it was a luxury he would indulge in as he ran over the threads of his absent mind.

Gilgamesh now had some clue as to what his Master was fighting for. He didn't agree with it, nor did he care outside his duties as a Servant.

But the knowledge would stick around just in case his master ever dropped into a pit of cowardice. Simply because he would not take orders from a coward.

 

 

 

 

  
–

 

 

 

 

  
♪ “ London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. ”  
“ My fair Lady. ” ♪

 

Ruler's brow rose, he listened to his master’s voice, recognised the language as English, and continued to sit still as she glided the brush through his long white hair.

“ Master? “ He began, looking at her through the mirror stationed a few centimeters away. She made a noise of acknowledgment, her melody becoming a soft hum to provide him room to speak. “ The hymn you're singing, it's.. quite hopeless. Why? “

She smiled at his question, her hand pausing, fingers intertwined with the soft, silvery strands.

“ Well. That's because a friendship.. and consequently an empire has just crumbled. “ She spoke sweetly, setting the brush aside, she reached for his hair tie, fashioning the tie back into place to form his ponytail. Her movements were fluid, graceful and she stared at the marking on the back of her left hand.

“ What do you mean? “ Shirou's voice resounded again and for a moment his master didn't say a thing, she simply giggled with the youth and free spirit of a child.

“ An old friend of mine has turned the gears of a machine that will only bring her death closer. The Holy Grail War has merely one functionality to her.. however should she forget her mortality, she will not last long enough to hold the grail in her own two hands. “

Shirou opened his mouth to speak a third time, but altered his question before continuing.

“ What is it that you seek from the Grail, Master? “

She stood up, leaving her spot on the satin sheets to look in the mirror. Blonde hair ran in waves down to her ankles, the strands curled and crashed like an ocean of liquid gold. Soft, green eyes gazed into the Ruler’s golden orbs, malice and sadness swirling in the fir-coloured pools of envy.

“ What would I like from the Grail? “ She hummed in thought. His gentle gaze only soothing her further. “I'd like to see him again. “

She brought her hand up to her chest, nestling in between her breast and gripping the pendant around her neck. Her heart ached and wrenched for a touch she could no longer feel, tears ran down the porcelain skin of her face, tracing her sorrows like art.

“ I would like my love to return to me and villainous Lyndis to face a thousand deaths. So that I, Kozuki Minami, can be whole again. “

 

 

 

  
–

 

 

 

 

She remembered fire and blood, she saw corpses and scattered weapons. She saw her mother's life ripped away, she saw her peaceful life torn to shred, she saw the love that had kept her brother alive splinter, fray, then simply vanish.

She saw a ballroom bleed with the stolen lives of countless mages, she heard heads hit the ground with hollow thuds, just like her mother's had that day. She saw her aunt gasp for air that wasn't hers, then wilt like a flower in the winter and die before her eyes.

She saw the Gates to Inferno, and heard the devil beckon her and heard suffering wenches call her fucking name.

“ Join us, Lyndis — slaughter for an Unquestionable Justice . “

But not a single of these images stirred more than a tired groan from her centre.

For a moment she felt nothing, she faced the horrors with a stone heart. She built her own barriers, set the canons a blaze and thought, not fought, back horrors with her own defenses.

The evening sun dipped low on the sky's banks, the vast blue canvas now graced with lines of pink and red and purple, deep orange clouds and scattered yellow light. Although the sky was beautifully painted with dusk, she could not truly enjoy it.

She sat across from her guest, her own servant not visible, but present. Minding his own business but keeping an ear open, just in case he had to leave someone in a pile of their own worthless dust.

Lyndis fidgeted. Her fingertips tapped irritably against her cheeks, her legs were crossed and her elbow propped up on the round glass table.

“ My brother is dead. “

She pulled at her coat, unable to face the blonde woman head on. Cold eyes were cast aside, face pointed towards the horizon and wind tussling long hair.

Kozuki stared, a mixture of disbelief and crippling uncertainty pacing those large green eyes.

The woman pursed her lips, knitted her brow, and with a condescending, unconvinced snort she rebuked Lyndis.

They sat outside, the cliffside breeze picking up their hair and whipping their faces, sending the salty scent of the ocean below up in its rafters and into the air.

Lyndis sighed, she tucked her hands into the large pockets of her parka, watching with restless eyes as Kozuki glared at her. The blonde was a mere metre away from her, probably less than that, but that look burnt through her head like the flames of hell, funny she was dealing with it, normally she would've glared right back and had it been a few nights ago, the blonde would've long since joined her dead lover in the afterlife.

Perhaps that would've been better. However, personally, Lyndis was tired. She could not afford to waste her mana, or her energy with simple clean up jobs. She had other lowly humans for that. Gilgamesh's fearsome display had been.. a warm up.

“ I was out of town on business when I got the news. Aunt had me running errands to ensure everything was set up for the War. “

She kept her voice low, seeming meek and torn, for truly she no longer cared for such a life. Once she had what she sought — Answers, revenge, some sort of clarity — she would abandon the ways of magecraft, she'd force herself to forget the magic in her veins and lead her life as nothing more than a mother.

“ They say a guest was carrying a bomb.. They found gunpowder littered around the corpses and splinters of iron shards in some of the guests wounds.. “

All lies, because she certainly didn't use bombs (those methods were… uncertain and problematic), and she certainly stabbed both her aunt and her brother. She certainly gave the order for the massacre. And she certainly revelled in her achieve with champagne and a hot bath later that night.

“ My guess is that it was one of my family's enemies… “

Kozuki shifted in her seat, a grim shadow cast over her green eyes. Perhaps she was mourning, she would assume so, the news that her lover had died in explosives attack wasn't something you could just wash down with Chardonnay. That shit sticks. She knew first hand.

For a moment Lyndis just looked at her, watched carelessly. But when her head rose once more the gaze she'd met was unlike any she'd seen before.

In her eyes she saw hatred and malice, so strong and fiery she felt as if she were looking in a mirror.

Kozuki rose from her seat, she flipped golden hair behind her shoulder and straightened her coat. Lyndis blinked, but remained seated and raised an eyebrow.

“ Lyndis. My dear old friend.. Just what have you done? “

The woman spoke, her harmonious voice ajar with something akin to disgust. The air cooled drastically as if she were face to face with an adversary.

“ What.. do you mean? “

Kozuki let out a humorless laugh, Lyndis stood and all too quickly the distance between them had halved.

“ I'm not an idiot. I'm not a fool, a bomb… a mere bomb, there is no way that could've killed all of those mages, and certainly not my love. “ She said, her voice now a frightening whisper. “ Although I don't take part in your magical politics I am a mage. I hope you think about that. “

“ Is that your way of telling me you think I've got something to do with this? “

The forest of the damned would not be washed away by the rampant oceans of wrath. The waves below crashed against the rocks and in turn the wind roared up a gale, the sea spray landed inches away from their feet and she could've sworn she saw the outline of a servant in the haze.

“ I don't think you have something to do with this.. I know you do.. “ Kozuki gripped her hand and smiled. “ And I shall be the one to ensure you're punished. “

Lyndis cocked her head to the side. She chuckled and leaned to kiss the woman's cheek. Whispering something in her ear.

Kozuki stepped back, the evening sunlight flickering across her form.

“ You're a fool for doubting me, Lyndis. “

“ And you're a bigger one for assuming you're worthy of being my peer. “

 

 


End file.
